Cuidare de ti
by mimichanMC
Summary: no se que decir solo puedo decir que este es dentro de mi corta carrera de escritora mi primer fic, si el primero de todos, casi lo olvido en el cajon de los recuerdos, espero y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito_

_Cuidare De Ti_

_por mimi chan_

_capitulo 1_

Nuestra historia empieza un frió día de invierno, Ranma seguía al maestro Happosai que llevaba muy buen botín

.- deténgase viejo pervertido - le decía él – nunca va a dejar de robar la ropa intima de las chicas del Furinkan (suena bastante familiar y repetitiva al frase no lo creen o0)

.- detenme si puede Ranma

Corrían cerca de un lago congelado, el maestro Happosai caminaba por la fría capa de hielo y Ranma lo seguía de cerca, de pronto el maestro Happosai se detuvo y puso una bomba hapo-daikarin en el hielo y siguió corriendo, cuando Ranma llego a un lado de ella, exploto rompiendo el hielo y haciéndolo caer a él en el agua helada y salio hecho…… o hecha un cubo de hielo

Mientras en el doyo Tendo el señor Shoun y el señor Saotome estaban preparándose a hacer un viaje, en una carta extraña le avisaron a Henma que en las afueras de Nerima había un hombre que tenia el agua del hombre ahogado y que la vendía al mejor postor así que decidió ir a hacer la prueba (y no lo neguemos pensaba si quizá podría robarla o ofrecerle un hijo a cambio… Shoun lo sabia así que por eso decidió acompañarlo o0 ) mientras Nabiki aun no volvía de una excursión que la preparatoria había hecho a Okinawa y Kasumi estaba en el estaba de invitada en casa de Centaro por una importante ceremonia de te y fue una invitación especial (Centaro aun pensaba "para mi futura cuñada" o0 ) así que volvería hasta la mañana siguiente Akane dijo no poder ir ya que tenia mucha tarea y el viaje tardaría dos días y Ranma … pues también, nadie dijo nada pues agradecían que ellos pudieran pasar un par de días solos…. Quizá…. Bueno ya saben.

Bueno Akane estaba en casa haciendo su tarea o al menos intentándolo, hacia un frió horrendo y Ranma aun no llegaba, era extraño, a Ranma no le gustaba el frió y nunca se quedaba afuera durante las nevadas … quizá encontrara a Ryoga a Kuno o a Moose y se quedara a pelear con ellos, era realmente desesperante la actitud de Ranma y sus "amigos"era tan molesto a veces quisiera que nadie lo conociera, le daba un poco de miedo que algún día encontraran el modo de lastimarlo y …pero que pensaba, ese tonto se buscaba todos sus problemas él mismo, ella no tenia porque preocuparse, mas sin en cambio siempre lo hacia

.- Cielos ¿por que no llegara? Pescara un resfriado si esta bajo esta nieve – miro a la puerta y de pronto lo vio entrar, convertido en chica ¡problemas! pero se veía extraño de pronto callo al piso –¡Ranma! –grito asustada salio al la puerta y seguía hay tirado –Ranma por Dios ¿que fue lo que te paso?

.- El maestro Happosai me tiro al agua el muy canalla

.- ¿Estás bien?

.- No me siento muy mal

.- Ranma…- le toco la frente y ardía en fiebre, y estaba muy pálido- tienes fiebre es mejor que entremos a prisa

Lo metió como puso y lo metió en su cuarto y lo puso dentro de su propia cama, no lo pensó mucho si alguien volvía no importaba lo que pensaran su cuarto era mucho mas calido que el frió futon de él.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – dijo en un tono de regaño

.- yo nada¿por que siempre me hechas la culpa de todo Akane? todo lo que quería era quitarle su nuevo botín del Furinkan

.- lo siento – le toco la frente – como are para calmarte la fiebre

Él ya no le respondió se limito a mirarla, a pesar de su tono enojado Ranma veía algo muy especial en la mirada de Akane, raras veces lo miraba así…algo había en su mirada, una expresión extraña, ternura¡eso es ternura! solo en raras ocasiones lo miraba así, él lo sabia, lo había visto varias veces en ella aunque se esforzara por ocultarla… de repente vio todo borroso y cerró sus ojos. Akane lo vio como la miraba con curiosidad por un momento y luego cerró sus ojos, había perdido el conocimiento "¡por que tiene que pasarme esto justamente ahora que no hay nadie en casa¡Maldito maestro Happosai!" Tenia ganas de ahorcarlo pero de ante mano sabia que no regresaría esa noche, sabia a lo que se atenía si lo hacia ya una vez se las había visto negras con ella y no creía que fuera tan tonto como para arriesgarse de nuevo

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK --------------------------------

El maestro entraba a casa después de que Ranma se había ido cuando él le hizo la moxibustion debilitante ella estaba muy pero muy triste Kasumi les acaba de mostrar como Ranma se había ido con su padre "y si no lo vuelvo a ver, si se ha marchado para siempre, si algo malo le pasa en ese estado que puedo hacer, no quiero perderlo, el es la persona que mas quiero, no quiero perderlo no voy a perderlo… si solo supiera donde esta, una sola pista he iría a buscarlo" en ese momento entro el maestro a la habitación de Ranma por la ventana y toda al familia lo vio pero el maestro no puso mucho caso pues se vio congelado por la mirada de Akane que lo miraba con un infinito odio"

.- Es usted un maldito – se arrojo a él con el mismo mazo que usaba para atacar a Ranma –por su culpa por su maldita culpa Ranma se ha ido

.- ¿Qué¿de que hablas Akane?- dijo visiblemente asustado

.- Nuca le perdonare esto maestro – se lanzo de nuevo su papá la miraba preocupado sabia que no podía vencer al maestro pero en el estado en el que estaba no había modo de pararla era como si ella entrara en el estado Neko–Ken de Ranma y no pararía asta descargar su furia – lo matare maestro

.- Akane linda calma- dijo el maestro pues esa amenaza iba en serio-

.- **Por su culpa, no le ha hecho ya suficiente daño a Ranma por tanto tiempo tenia que dañarlo así por unas entupidas prendas intimas**- se lanzo de nuevo un aura roja comenzó a rodearla - **no podía simplemente darle el papiro, no claro que no tenia que hacerle las cosas mas difíciles que nada** – se lanzo de nuevo a cada segundo se hacia mas rápida y mas fuerte los golpes del mazo dejaban un onda huella en el piso del patio donde ahora estaban – **una cosa voy a decirle maldito viejo pervertido si él vuelve le juro que la próxima vez que usted intente hacerle algo, cualquier daño, si él vuelve y hace que su vida peligre como ahora que no puede defenderse yo misma le hare pagar eso, me oye no me importa si es usted es el maestro de mis padres¡yo lo matare!** – decía ya cuando una lagrima recorría su mejilla pero se evaporaba con velocidad por el calor de su ki – **¡le juro... le juro que lo matare! con mis propias manos no soy tan indefensa como todo mundo piensa estoy harta de todo esto de que todo el que lo busca es para dañarlo** -Finalmente pudo asestar un golpe al maestro y en ese golpe iba cargada toda la energía de su ki en la punta del mazo y quedo hay inconsciente, sus hermanas y padre la miraban sorprendidas y aterradas - **ya lo dije si él vuelve el primero que se atreva a tocarlo sin que él pueda defenderse yo misma me encargare de matarlo, se los advierto muy claramente** –grito a todo aire y salio corriendo entro a la casa y tomo su mochila del corredor……

------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---------------------------------

Pero en ese momento no sabia ni que pensar verlo hay tenido en su cama he inconsciente era demasiado para ella, se sentía impotente, no sabia que hacer, al que sabia que hacer siempre era Kasumi, ella podía curar cualquier cosa, sabia mucho, pero ella no, sabia cuidar heridas leves pero nunca una fiebre tan alta y un muchacho inconsciente… su muchacho… su prometido…… ella tocaba su frente la fiebre seguía subiendo

que hago, que hago – dijo mientras le acariciaba la frente caliente- dime Ranma, dime mi amor que hago – no sabia que hacer "vamos Akane calmate que hace Kasumi cuando tienes fiebre… si claro trapos húmedos, bajar su temperatura"- esperadme aquí Ranma (como si pudiera ir a algún lado o0)

que podía hacer estaba desesperada a quien acudir, su mejor alternativa era el doctor Tofú pero el había salido de Nerima a ver a u pariente enfermo y regresaría esa noche él mismo se lo había dicho cuando lo vio al volver a casa, tenia que cuidarlo ella no tenia mas opción, así subió a prisa a su habitación lo vio hay tiritando de frió y sudando, puso la compresa fría en su frente, lo cuido lo limpio y lo cubrió con tantas mantas como encontró, salía solo para ir por mas agua y llamar por teléfono pero solo sonaba y sonaba sin que nadie contestara "¿Dónde esta doctor? Paso a si toda la noche, Ranma no reacciono y la fiebre no cedía ella estaba desesperada lloraba quedamente ante su miedo, "no, no quiero perderte ahora, no después de tantos peligros vamos Ranma hemos salido de peores… incluso salimos vivos de Yusentio por favor, responde mi amor responde" dieron así las 3 de la madrugada, llamo de nuevo aunque empezaba a pensar que el doctor no llegaría sino hasta el día siguiente... sonó tres veces estaba a punto de colgar cuando oyó que levantaban la bocina

.- ¿Doctor Tofú? – dijo con una gran ansiedad

.- si … quien habla – dijo muy extrañado de una llamada a esa hora (quizá no tanto pues es un doctor no… empiezo a pensar que el único de Nerima.. con especialidad en casi todo, desde huesos rotos asta maldiciones de amazona )

.- soy Akane doctor – dijo feliz por encontrarlo por fin pero al borde de la sinrazón – doctor Ranma esta muy enfermo, he tratado de localizarlo todo el día, no hay nadie en casa estoy yo sola con él, tiene mucha fiebre, no se que hacer doctor por favor ayúdeme

.- tranquila Akane voy para haya

En cuestión de minutos el doctor Tofú lego al doyo Tendo y Akane lo recibió para llevarlo enseguida a donde estaba Ranma

.- ¿Que fue lo que le paso? – dijo al velo en tan lamentable estado

.- dijo que había caído en el agua fría desde la tarde ha estado inconsciente y con fiebre doctor Tofú

.- espero que no sea lo que pienso- le tomo al temperatura con su termómetro de mercurio 38.5° se asusto un poco cuando lo vio y abrió su botiquín y le puso una inyección en su brazo derecho, Akane miraba todo asustada, entonces el doctor Tofú la hizo salir – Akane no quiero asustarte pero Ranma esta grave

.- ¿Que es lo que tiene?

.- Akane, Ranma presenta todos lo síntomas de… hipotermia

.- ¿Qué¿hipotermia?

.- No me gusta que haya perdido el conocimiento Akane

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Akane… déjame explicarte… cuando una persona sufre hipotermia la temperatura del cuerpo desciende y el flujo sanguíneo diminuye

.- Vaya al grano doctor

.- Si la sangre deja de circular…

.- Doctor po favor

.- Akane…no puedo asegurarte que Ranma despierte- ella lo miro con una cara de terror extrema – sino despierta mañana ... no se si despertara

.- No habla en serio verdad doctor, dígame que no lo hace, es mentira doctor, es mentira

.- No Akane no bromeo

.- **Noooo **– exclamo en un grito ahogado, esa impresión fue demasiado para ella y se desmayo

.- ¡Akane! –dijo alarmado el doctor y la levanto llevando la a la habitación y recostándola en un futon cerca de donde estaba Ranma – será mejor que descanses un poco, esto es demasiado para ti

Mientras Ranma aun dormía con mucha dificultad. Dentro de la habitación sin que el doctor lo notara corrían desordenadas las energías de Akane y Ranma uno desvariando en su enfermedad y al otra por el terror en su corazón de perder al ser que mas amaba las dos energías chocaron y se mezclaron en un profundo y extraño sueño… en los sueños de él el estaba a punto de llegar a Yusentio todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los pozos todos en cada foso como la primera vez que fue, antes de la pela donde… no quería ni recordarlo, corrió para llegar hay y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar una barrera mágica se formo delante de ellos que era como invisible él golpeaba aquella barrera, necesitaba llegar, lo necesitaba desesperadamente,

Por su lado ella estaba perdida en un bosque a su alrededor sentía como si hubiera fantasmas que le decían "va a morir" "lo vas a perder" "él ya esta muerto ríndete" "lo has perdido"

.- no, no, no es cierto él esta vivo, él es muy fuerte – los fantasmas seguían hablando a su alrededor – Ranma ……- grito con todas sus fuerzas

.- Mientras en el sueño de él, él seguía golpeado contra esa barrera invisible

.- basta por favor, debo llegar, necesito llegar – entonces de la nada apareció su imagen como mujer

.- ¿por que quieres llegar hay? – le pregunto seriamente Ranma-Chan

.- quiero terminar con esta maldición de una vez por todas odio convertirme en mujer, en verdad lo odio, quiero ser un hombre normal, por favor déjame llegar, no me detengas

Mientras en el sueño de ella, ella seguía caminando en medio de ese bosque oscuro perdida y llorando, no, era mentira, él no podía estar muerto "por favor déjenme salir de aquí quiero estar con él aunque sea por ultima vez por favor saquenme de aquí" entonces algo que pareció en un principio un fantasma se materializo delante de ella, lo vio y vio que era Ranma - Chan

.- Ranma – se abalanzo y lo abrazo sin importarle mucho su condición – estas bien yo sabia que no estabas muerto

.- No Ranma no ha muerto, pero esta a punto de hacerlo, una de su mas grandes para estar vivo ha desaparecido la de ser un hombre total, la ilusión de algún día ser un hombre normal y ahora la ha perdido con la desaparición de Yusentio

.- No por favor no me digas eso, él no va a …

.- No si tu lo rescatas... la única razón que le queda a Ranma para seguir vivo eres tu, como la parte mas sensible en tu prometido yo se eso, cuido de sus sentimientos, y tu estas presente en cada uno de ellos

.- Sacame de aquí, déjame estar, con él yo cuidare de él, te juro que nada le pasara nunca, no quiero perderlo, ya hemos sufrido demasiado, déjame ir con él

.- Muy bien

Mientras en el sueño de Ranma él seguía hablando con Ranma – Chan

.- por favor déjame pasar

.- dime Ranma, esa es la única razón por la que tu quieres llegar a ser un hombre, solo por que me odias

.- yo no te odio, pero no eres parte de mi, si tu pudieras ser libre yo te dejaría te lo juro pero no quiero tenerte dentro de mi eres

.- complicada lo se… deberías saber que yo soy la mayor parte sensible en ti, soy en gran parte tu corazón

.- no, mi corazón es…

No continuo "mi corazón es ella"…

.- yo lo se, tu corazón es ella

Mientras en el sueño de Akane, Ranma – Chan la llevaba de la mano y llegaron lo que parecía ser Yusentio caminaron un poco Akane veía las fosas tal y como las había visto la primera vez sin ninguna revoltura

.- mira nos están esperando

Fue entonces que los dos sueños se unieron y Akane se materializo delante de Ranma, Akane no podía negar la inmensa felicidad de ver a su prometido de pie,

.- Ranma – lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza-

.- Akane...

.- Sean sinceros por favor…. Dijo Ranma – Chan y se desvaneció dentro del cuerpo de Ranma desde su espalda

.- Ranma –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza – a mi no me importa, tu lo sabes, sabes que yo te quiero por lo que tu eres en tu interior, por ser bueno, fuerte, valiente, por ser todos los días mi amigo, por protegerme de todo – se separo un poco de él y lo miro al rostro- eres un hombre, total el mejor que he conocido... al único al que realmente he amado

.- Akane yo necesito decírtelo, quiero decirte que te quiero – la tomo de nuevo en brazos y le dijo con toda la dulzura del mundo – te quiero Akane te quiero –sin darse cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta y el doctor afuera del sueño lo había oído "muchacho si tanto la quieres regresa a ella, mira que te esta esperando"

.- Ranma- de pronto Akane sintió que se hundía – Ranma vuelve, regresa por favor, vuelve a la realidad, vuelve conmigo

.- Si, volveré por ti mi amor

De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad total a su alrededor y la voz de Ranma – Chan le dijo desde lejos

.- hay una sola salida Ranma, buscadla, la luz de tu corazón te guiara a la salida, confía en tu corazón… sigue la luz de tu corazón - Ranma comenzó a caminar entre la tiniebla, todo parecía un callejón sin fin.

En la realidad el doctor había conseguido que la fiebre cesara pero aun faltaba lo mas importante quitarle el frió era un proceso complicado debía preparar un medicamento que subiría su temperatura pero no lo tenia hay en ese momento, debía volver a su consultorio. En ese momento Akane despertó.

.- Ranma –dijo en cuánto abrió sus ojos se puso a un lado de él dormía ya mas tranquilo lo tomo de las manos y estaban muy frías - doctor

.- Tranquila Akane por suerte ya descendió su fiebre ahora depende mucho de él su recuperación, ahora debo ir a mi consultorio a traer un medicamento que reactivara su circulación y subirá su temperatura a la normalidad, cuídalo por favor, volveré en unos minutos

.- Si doctor

El doctor se fue y ella se quedo a su lado, lo veía y no podía concebir que él estuviera tan mal, sabia que moriría si no reaccionaba pronto ya conocía la hipotermia ella misma la había sufrido de niña, pero ella resistió por dentro se decía "Ranma tu eres mas fuerte que yo tu puedes volver". Sabia que si no despertaba ella moriría con él, ese pensamiento la hizo llorar quedamente, una suave lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

.- Ranma vuelve por favor – dijo en voz baja- por favor mi amor, no me dejes sola, te necesito.

Ranma en su sueño seguía caminado por aquel largo túnel, cuando un aroma familiar llego hasta él, un aroma como a flor de Keshi, ese aroma, ese era el aroma de Akane, de su Akane y entonces oyó su voz acongojada y llorosa "Ranma vuelve por favor… por favor mi amor no me dejes sola te necesito

.- ¿es ella? Dijo preguntando a la presencia que había a su alrededor

.- si es ella- dijo la voz- es realmente ella , sigue tu corazón, y encuentra tu felicidad

La voz de Akane seguía llamándolo "Ranma mi amor por favor despierta, no me dejes sola, por favor mi amor" su corazón lo hacia seguir aquella voz era ella realmente era ella

Mientras en la realidad Akane estaba cada vez mas asustada por Ranma, si no podía, si empezaba a sentir ese frió que calaba los huesos que no dejaba mover, que no te permitía ni pensar como le había pasado a ella, y si… Moría

.- Ranma por favor no te mueras – se acurruco a su lado en la cama tratando de trasmitirle su propio calor como había leído en aquel libro años antes- por favor no te mueras mi amor, no me dejes, no quiero estar sola yo te necesito

En el sueño por fin Ranma veía luz una pequeña luz de donde provenía el aroma a keshis y una pequeña luz se veía del final, a medida que se acercaba la voz se havia cada vez mas fuerte, de pronto entro a aquel alo de luz y cerro sus ojos por el resplandor, al abridlos estaba ya despierto, en la habitación de Akane y ella llorando a un lado suyo hecha un ovillo

.- Ranma, por favor no te mueras, no quiero perderte, no quiero

Quiso decirle algo llamarla para que dejara de llorar, odiaba verla llorar mas que nada en el mundo y verla llorar por él le partía el alma... pero no pudo de hecho cerro sus ojos otra vez se sentía agotado. Entonces ella hizo algo inesperado se acerco lentamente a su rostro "no te iras sin antes despedirte de mi" pensó para sus adentros. Él lo sintió claramente la cercanía de su piel, al humedad de las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, su aliento tan cerca de sus labios, ella estaba tan cerca de él que pudo sentirla sin tener que mirarla, y suavemente y con todo el amor de su alma le dio un beso, suave, dulce, respirando suave y calidamente por la nariz sobre él, ese beso lo lleno de una energía enorme, esa energía que provenía de ella, de la dueña de su corazón, era amor, esa energía tenia que ser amor, calida, reconfortante, hasta cierto punto quemante, esa energía lo ayudo a volver en si y sin pensarlo demasiado le devolvió aquel beso a Akane, Akane lo noto pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, se dejo llevar por aquel amor que llevaba marcado en ese beso, abrió su boca permitiéndole un beso aun mas intimo, mas suyo, se movió dentro de su boca como un chico inexperto, pero sabiendo que eso no importaba demasiado, el poder probar por primera vez del aliento de su prometida, volver a ella y ser recibido de esa manera, lo hacían tan poco importante, era el roce, la entrega lo que realmente importaba, duraron es esa caricia, durante largos minutos, hasta que ella se separo un poco de él aun con lagrimas en los ojos

.- Ranma…

.- Akane – dijo con dificultad – te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma, volví por ti, por ti

.- Oh Ranma … - dijo y se recargo en su pecho llorando- estaba tan asustada pensé por un momento que no despertarías

.- Estoy aquí, solo por ti, solo por ti

La abrazo de nuevo y se dieron otro beso con amor en la boca, estaban tan deseosos de ese beso durante tanto tiempo que no advirtieron al doctor Tofú en la puerta, cuando se soltaron un poco enseguida lo notaron y se separaron un poco sonrojados

.- que bueno que volviste Ranma- se acerco a él y noto que ya no estaba frió su temperatura volvió completamente a la normalidad, no podía ni el mismo creerlo – bueno a veces puede más el amor que la ciencia no chicos- ellos no contestaron nada solo permanecían en silencio y sonrojados entonces se dirigió a Akane- vamos Akane dejémoslo descansar

.- no, Akane no te vayas

.- no lo hare – miro al doctor y le dijo – no lo are doctor

.- esta bien Akane- el salio de al habitación

.- Akane – la llamo y le extendió las manos y ella fue hacia él – te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida

.- Y yo a ti- lo abrazo como aun asustada temblando como una hoja- te juro que no te pasara nada malo de ahora en adelante, yo daré mi vida por ti, no me importa contra quien me tenga que enfrentar no voy perderte, te amo, y no voy a dejarte nunca, yo cuidare de ti y de tu corazón

.- Tu eres mi corazón, te amo Akane

Se volvieron a abrazar y besar, después de eso sabían que no se separarían, que serian el uno para el otro siempre… el matrimonio solo era cuestión de tiempo….

_Fin_

* * *

_dedico este fic a todos mis amigos en las listas de los ran fics especialmente a rakane que la quiero mucho aunque no tengamos mucho de tratarnos a yordy, a meiga, a ayumi y a todos los que se me lleguen a pasar, también a mi amigo Mario que anda desaparecido y a mis amigos en la conferencia_

_Mimi Chan_


	2. Chapter 2

_todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito_

_Cuidare De Ti_

_por mimi chan_

_capitulo 2_

En este día toda la familia Tendo y Saotome estaba sentados en la mesa desayunando. Ranma y Akane tenían a lo sumo 15 min. Para desayunar pero parecían no tener ninguna prisa al contrario parecía que lo hicieran con calma inusitada mas como sino tuvieran hambre que con calma, los dos estaban perdidos en los pensamientos del día anterior sin poder reprimirlo en sus mentes salía flotando sin control …

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK --------------------------------

Quiso decirle algo llamarla para que dejara de llorar, odiaba verla llorar mas que nada en el mundo y verla llorar por él le partía el alma... pero no pudo de hecho cerro sus ojos otra vez se sentía agotado. Entonces ella hizo algo inesperado se acerco lentamente a su rostro "no te iras sin antes despedirte de mi" pensó para sus adentros. Él lo sintió claramente la cercanía de su piel, la humedad de las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, su aliento tan cerca de sus labios, ella estaba tan cerca de él que pudo sentirla sin tener que mirarla, y suavemente y con todo el amor de su alma le dio un beso, suave, dulce, respirando suave y calidamente por la nariz sobre él, ese beso lo lleno de una energía enorme, esa energía que provenía de ella, de la dueña de su corazón, era amor, esa energía tenia que ser amor, calida, reconfortante, hasta cierto punto quemante, esa energía lo ayudo a volver en si y sin pensarlo demasiado le devolvió aquel beso a Akane, Akane lo noto pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, se dejo llevar por aquel amor que llevaba marcado en ese beso, abrió su boca permitiéndole un beso aun mas intimo, mas suyo, se movió dentro de su boca como un chico inexperto, pero sabiendo que eso no importaba demasiado, el poder probar por primera vez del aliento de su prometida, volver a ella y ser recibido de esa manera, lo hacían tan poco importante, era el roce, la entrega lo que realmente importaba, duraron es esa caricia, durante largos minutos, hasta que ella se separo un poco de él aun con lagrimas en los ojos

.- Ranma…

.- Akane – dijo con dificultad – te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma, volví por ti, por ti

.- Oh Ranma … - dijo y se recargo en su pecho llorando- estaba tan asustada pensé por un momento que no despertarías

.- Estoy aquí, solo por ti, solo por ti

La abrazo de nuevo y se dieron otro beso con amor en la boca, estaban tan deseosos de ese beso durante tanto tiempo que no advirtieron al doctor Tofú en la puerta, cuando se soltaron un poco enseguida lo notaron y se separaron un poco sonrojados

que bueno que volviste Ranma- se acerco a él y noto que ya no estaba frió su temperatura volvió completamente a la normalidad, no podía ni el mismo creerlo – bueno a veces puede más el amor que la ciencia no chicos- ellos no contestaron nada solo permanecían en silencio y sonrojados entonces se dirigió a Akane- vamos Akane dejémoslo descansar

.- no, Akane no te vayas

.- no lo hare – miro al doctor y le dijo – no lo hare doctor

.- esta bien Akane- el salio de al habitación

.- Akane – la llamo y le extendió las manos y ella fue hacia él – te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida

.- Y yo a ti- lo abrazo como aun asustada temblando como una hoja- te juro que no te pasara nada malo de ahora en adelante, yo daré mi vida por ti, no me importa contra quien me tenga que enfrentar no voy a perderte, te amo, y no voy a dejarte nuca, yo cuidare de ti y de tu corazón

.- Tú eres mi corazón, te amo Akane…………………

Un rato después volvió el doctor Tofú mientras ellos platicaban muy cerca el uno del otro como si pensaran que si se separan jamas podrían volver a estar juntos y eso definitivamente no lo permitirían

.- Akane – de dijo en lo bajo – tu familia esta a bajo, el papá de Ranma esta algo preocupado… aunque no lo reconozca… creo que subirá en cualquier momento y si te encuentran aquí en esta situación… tu sabes

.- Si entiendo doctor…- dijo y le dio un abrazo fraternal como si abrazara a un hermano mayor – entonces usted ¿nos guardara el secreto?

.- Si lo hare… al menos hasta que Nabiki los descubra… ya la conoces

.- Si jejeje – dijo y volteo a ver a Ranma lo busco en la cama y sin pensarlo se había quedado dormido – volveré pronto… Ranma – y le dio un beso en la mejilla

------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------------------

Desde ese día Ranma y Akane no había hablado al respecto, sus sentimientos estaban ya claros pero no podían hablar, había un nudo en sus gargantas imposible de disipar pero debían hacerlo, debían hablar, eso era ya inevitable y necesario…

.- vamonos – dijo Akane en cuanto termino su plato de arroz

.- si, vamonos – Ranma la secundo aunque no había terminado su plato, (extraño en él pues sabemos como come o0 )

Salio a su puerta y se puso sus zapatos, él la siguió cuando ella quiso tomar su mochila el se adelanto

.- yo la llevare

.- esta bien – dijo sin evitar un leve sonrojo

Salio y ella caminaba por delante, tenia aun 15 min. Para llegar, y a paso rápido llegarían en menos de 10, caminaban a prisa, de pronto en medio del camino Ranma la detuvo

.- Akane – dijo y ella lo volteo a ver

.- Si dime – dijo de nuevo un poco sonrosada

.- Tenemos que hablar – dijo muy seriamente

.- Ahora no hay tiempo, llegaremos tarde – volteo nerviosa pero él la tomo del brazo evitándole la huida- Ranma…

.- Sino es ahora cuando Akane – dijo con el mismo tono –tiene que ser ahora

.- Llegaremos tarde – dijo tratando de buscar una excusa

.- No me importa – dijo decidido

La tomo de la mano y la jalo con él, ella no se resistió mucho y entraron a un parque donde había un laberinto (se acuerdan……… ) obviamente él no quería que los encontraran y los interrumpieran (como siempre lo suelen hacer o0) una vez adentro se perdieron para que ni ellos supieran donde estaban. Hay la tomo de frente mientras ella le evitaba la mirada, muy nerviosa, él decidió encararla de frente in mas medias tintas

.- ¿tú me quieres? – le dijo muy, muy serio, ella subió la mirada sorprendida y luego le desvió la mirada, él continuo – recuerdo muy bien lo que paso ayer y recuerdo lo que yo te dije

.- Ranma…

.- Yo si te quiero pero necesito saber si tu me quieres a mi

.- Es que… - Akane estaba muy nerviosa, que decirle, siempre lo había querido, desde el primer día en que lo vio tal y cual era (sin comentarios o0) – no le se

.- Akane…- se acerco a ella y la miro a la cara, en sus ojos por primera vez vio mucho mas que ternura, había una tela de AMOR inconfundible y lo supo entonces lo quería, lo quería de verdad, la tomo por la cintura y la beso con suavidad, con mucho amor, ella le correspondió con tranquilidad, como si todo el mundo desapareciera de pronto, como si lo único existente en ese momento fueran ellos dos, pensando en el sabor de su aliento, en la tersura de sus labios, en el calor que despedían, en ese calor que tenia nombre… **amor **- ¿me quieres?

.- Si – dijo con los ojos cerrados como terminando de disfrutar en su propio interior la calidez de ese beso – si te quiero

La abrazo con mucha mas fuerza y ella también y la beso de nuevo con todo el amor que por años había guardado por ella y ella fue ahora quien hizo la iniciativa y lo beso en la misma manera con todo el amor que desde un principio quiso darle, ahora todo estaba claro salieron del laberinto y corrieron a la escuela, obviamente llegaron muy tarde y fueron castigados (ya saben los sacan al pasillo con cubetas de agua ) y el castigo fue lo mas delicioso, soltaron las cubetas y se abrazaron encantados de estar por primera vez realmente juntos, sabiéndose completamente enamorados el uno del otro sin mas miedos… al menos entre ellos.

.- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto ella aun recargada sobre su pecho

.- no lo se – dijo el abrazándola por la cintura -que es lo que tu quieres

.- creo que debemos decirlo en casa

.- pero…

.- si lo se, querrán casarnos enseguida, ya sabes están esperando el menor motivo para hacerlo y si vamos y les decimos lo que sentimos

.- ¿no quieres casarte conmigo? – le dijo muy dulcemente al oído

.- es que…- dijo al oírlo se sonrojo mucho – solo tenemos 16 años, ahora no, no hemos terminado la secundaria – dijo y guardo silencio y escondió su rostro en su pecho y dijo suavemente – pero si tengo un sueño ese es ser tu esposa y cuidar de ti

.- Akane, mi Akane – dijo y la abrazo aun mas cerca de él –les explicaremos, tenemos todo el fin de semana para que lo entiendan, ellos tendrán que esperar, confía en mi

Estuvieron así durante algunos minutos y entonces el recordó algo muy importante, uno de los principales motivos por los que nunca había dicho que la amaba

.- Akane – dijo de pronto en tono extraño

.- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella al notarlo

.- hay algo muy importante que debes tener en cuenta de mi antes de cualquier cosa

.- ¿que cosa¿que pasa? - dijo intrigada

.- esto – la soltó y tomo uno de los cubos de agua que se supone deberían cargar, la volteo sobre si mismo y guardo silencio, ella lo miro conciliadora y se acerco a su cuerpo mojado y la abrazo – Akane …

.- te amo – dijo sinceramente, él estaba muy nervioso pero también la abrazo – a mi me importa lo que tu eres por dentro no por fuera…se que para ti es muy importante volver a ser hombre pero… no lo necesitas, a mi no me importa tu lo sabes

En ese momento, salio el profesor y se soltaron muy apenados (o… apenadas o0)

.- Akane, donde esta Ranma – le pregunto el profesor

.- Ahaaa –dijo y le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió –fue al baño

.- ¿Quién es tu compañera? – dijo cuando vio a Ranma – Chan a su lado

.- Ahaaa ella es solo una amiga que vino a saludarme… pero ya se va

.- muy bien, es casi hora de salir a su descanso, cuando llegue Ranma dile que ya les he levantado el castigo que pueden pasar

.- muy bien, gracias maestro – el profesor entro y ambos respiraron aliviados

.- gracias – le dijo él

.- de nada, no te preocupes – busco entre sus ropas y saco una botellita de agua caliente y se la derramo encima – es bueno siempre estar preparado, bueno entremos

Como explicar lo que el corazón dice sin palabras, como saber esconder una mirada de amor cuando quiere mostrarse, esa información les habría sido útil a ellos en ese momento pues esa mirada de infinito amor que ambos se dedicaban no paso desapercibida ante ninguno de sus compañeros, a pesar de que hacían todo lo posible por ser discretos les fue completamente imposible, para la hora de la salida ya todos sus compañeros hablaban de ellos y al verlos salir juntos solo les vitoreaban "viva" "bravo" "ya era hora" "nos invitan a al boda" "felicidades" se oían en todos lados, ellos no contestaron siquiera y salieron corriendo antes de que alguien como Kuno escuchara esos comentarios.

Así fueron directamente a casa, era hora de decirles a todos su decisión, al entrar todo estaba muy normal, sus papas jugaban al Shogi, Kasumi estaba en la cocina y Nabiki acababa de llegar de la escuela

.- ya llegamos – dijo Akane en voz alta como siempre – bueno es hora

.- si – dijo con un tono un poco preocupado – tu ve con tus hermanas yo me encargare de nuestros padres

.- esta bien entonces nos vemos en la sala, será mejor si es con todos juntos

.- si esta bien mi amor – le dijo le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejo

Así Akane camino de lo más contenta a la cocina tocándose la mejilla y pensando "que dulce se oye cuando me dice mi amor" era la primera vez que se lo decía y había adorado la forma en que lo había hecho

.- Kasumi – dijo preguntando

.- Aquí estoy Akane

.- Kasumi podarías ir a ver a Nabiki y decirle si puede ir a la sala Ranma y yo queremos hablar con todos, es importante, por favor

.- Claro hermanita – dijo Kasumi intrigada pero contenta al ver la suntuosa sonrisa de su hermana menor

Una vez sola en la cocina se dispuso a preparar te, puso a calentar agua y hojas de azahar en la hornilla y puso miel y esencia de vainilla en tazas para te, cuando estuvo listo lo llevo a la cocina y lo sirvió a todos que ya estaban reunidos hay, antes de comenzar a hablar todos sorbieron un poco de te y abrieron todos al mismo tiempo mucho los ojos "hay no lo hice otra vez seguro puse salvia de árbol en lugar de miel

.- hermanita- dijo por primero Kasumi- tu hiciste este te

.- si – dijo con un evidente miedo – si no me quedo bien escúpanlo por favor no se lo tomen puede hacerles daño

.- no al contrario esta…

.- delicioso mi amor – dijo Ranma con dulzura y todo mundo lo volteo a ver "¡mi amor?", no podía ser

.- papá – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y al ver la coincidencia echaron a reír

.- si díganme – los animo el señor Shoun

.- bueno como empezar – dijo primero Akane – bueno… Ranma y yo…

.- Akane y yo nos hemos comprometido – dijo él sin vacilar – ahora por nuestra propia decisión nos hemos hecho novios.

Todo mundo quedo boquiabierto un minuto y luego de eso el señor Shoun grito de alegría y Genma lo secundo su sueño dorado de unir a sus dos familias por fin se había hecho realidad mientras sus hermanas se acercaron a ellos y les dijeron sin orden "felicidades" "Que bien" "venga por fin" "que alegría" expresiones como esas salían de la boca de sus hermanas. Por fin sus padres se levantaron y los abrazaron llorando a mares

.- pero – dijo él de pronto – no nos casaremos ahora (imagino el super suspiro ahhhhhhhhhhhhh)

.- no… si nos casaremos – dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Ranma

.- pero tú dijiste…

.- se lo que dije pero no tiene caso esperar – dijo dedicando una de esas sonrisas que sabia lo mataban

.- Akane, mi Akane - él la abrazo con dulzura y la beso delante de toda la familia, todos festejaban y la felicidad reinaba en esa casa como pocas veces en mucho tiempo.

.- ¿cuando desean casarse? pregunto un entusiasmado Shoun Tendo

.- lo antes posible – dijo ella –pero debe ser algo muy sencillo solo unos amigos y nosotros

.- además debemos seguir estudiando y con nuestra vida normal – agrego él

.- bueno entonces empezaremos ahora mismo los preparativos - dijo Genma

.- esta bien – dijeron ambos

Bueno durante toda esa tarde todos se quedaron en el doyo para empezar los preparativos, las listas de invitados, como decorar el doyo, como seria la ceremonia si oriental u occidental, la comida, los trajes para los novios, todo eso y mas. Así dio la noche y todos subieron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Akane y Ranma

.- ¿donde dormirás hoy? – dijo de pronto Akane a su prometido cuando finalmente subían las escaleras

.- ¿por que me lo preguntas? – dijo él intrigado

.- me pregunto si … dijo muy, muy nerviosa mientras la sangre subía a sus mejillas – si te gustaría dormir conmigo

.- ¿Qué? – dijo él muy exaltado "ella me esta proponiendo…"

.- Ranma no seas mal pensado yo quiero DORMIR – dijo recalcando muy bien la palabra – contigo

.- Esta bien – dijo ya mas tranquilo con una bonita sonrisa algo picara

Así caminaron a la habitación de Akane y entraron silenciosamente, si alguien los escuchaba ya correría en todo Nerima la noticia de un posible embarazo de Akane (si no es que hasta gemelos, trillizos… ya saben como es la gente o0), cuando entraron iniciaron una escena romántica y sensual que durante años habían soñado pero no sabían si algún día podrían realmente cumplir, estar juntos, amarse y estar tranquilos era muy complicado pero era hora

.- no sabes cuantas veces imagine esto – dijo él de pronto

.- ah si…- dijo ella picara –imaginabas ¿Qué?

.- que algún día podríamos finalmente estar juntos, estar aquí, contigo y no salir volando por la ventana por tu mazo gritándome …

.- ¿pervertido? – dijo divertida

.- Si eso –dijo un poco molesto pero al verse reflejado en los ojos de su prometida se disipo

.-Creo que eso ya se acabo – dijo con una afable sonrisa

.- Si... –dijo con un dejo de melancolía en su voz - no te asusta

.- Si un poco…- dijo y lo abrazo con dulzura- pero de ahora en adelante ya nada me dará miedo – se acerco a escasos centímetros de sus labios – si estoy contigo

.- Akane – dijo y la abrazo con mas fuerza mirándola directamente a sus ojos – te quiero - y la beso.

La beso con toda la dulzura del mundo, con mucha mas confianza, con la seguridad de que ya no huiría de él, y que él ya no huiría de ella, con los ojos cerrados… solo sintiendo…solo amando…solo entregándose…en medio de esa entrega la levanto del piso y la subió a sus brazos y la trepó a su cama quedando él encima de ella, sin recargarse completamente en ella, continuo besándola, ahora con un tono de sensualidad desconocido para ambos, besando quedamente por su cuello, ella se sentía desfallecer, "no por favor, aun no", él joven estaba como hechizado por la fina y suave piel de su prometida, por la calidez de su hermoso cuerpo, delineado, frágil, la deseaba con toda su alma, no cabía en si de la sola idea de saber "por primera vez la estoy besando, la siento mía, completamente mía" de pronto recordó lo que ella le había dicho "solo quiero DORMIR contigo"… "como tu quieras mi amor" de pronto se fue relajando poco a poco y volvió a besarla en la boca, con suavidad, con ternura – te amo, te quiero mucho mi amor

.- Y yo a ti, Ranma – dijo abrazándolo y sintiendo su respiración agitada sobe su pecho relajarse poco a poco "gracias mi amor… te prometo que será único cuando llegue el momento…solo son un par de días"

Le susurro por minutos a los oídos cuanto la amaba y así poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

Pasaron varias horas y llego casi el alba, Ranma despertó y ella también abrió la ventana y después de un largo beso fue su habitación donde un panda dormía profundamente…en un por de horas mas Ranma y Akane volvieron a reunirse ahora en la cocina

.- prométeme que harás todo lo que yo te diga

.- si sensei

.- muy graciosa…mira lo primero es limpiar el arroz y coser las almendras…- Ranma le fue diciendo como hacer un arroz almendrado (vamos paso años en medio de viajes con su padre al menos un arroz debe saber hacer… y mejor que ella o0)

Probaban todo a cada momento y sabía bien, cada vez que ella trataba de tomar el vinagre, la salsa de soya o el curri picante él hacia esfuerzos inhumanos por quitárselos sin molestarla pues digamos que la cocina no era buen lugar para enojarse con ella (cuchillos, cacerolas con agua hirviendo, hornilla con brazas calientes…o0… muy peligroso… aunque reconozcámoslo con que él la mirara como a ella le derretía el alma era mas que suficiente para quedar fuera de peligro ) hicieron arroz almendrado (la verdad no se como se hace o a que sabe pero suena rico ) nabos dulces con sopa de fideos y te de azahar.. además de que por lo regular cuando una persona enamorada cocina el mismo sabor de un beso, un abrazo, una caricia queda impregnado en el sabor de la comida (si no pregúntenle a Laura Esquivel) ningún sentido de la persona que cocina podría describir el sabor que tiene enfrente así que no sabían con delicioso había quedado todo… en minutos los pasos de toda la familia se escuchaban en la sala, Kasumi se había dado cuenta de que Akane y Ranma cocinaban así que no se molesto en acercarse a la cocina .cuando salieron con cacerolas en manos toda la familia tenia cara de horror la única que bien disimulaba era Kasumi, como siempre todos los demás rezaban por tener un estomago completo después de ese desayuno, se sirvió el arroz y todos lo miraban azorados, olía bien, no se veía quemado, la textura era normal, no saltaba ese aroma picante que siempre tenia, quizá, solo quizá esta vez no le saliera tan mal… Akane estaba muy nerviosa miraba a todos con esa gran cara de ? Que tenían, cerro sus ojos y espero pacientemente…entonces Ranma toco su hombro y le dijo suavemente al oído

.- mira Akane – lo volteo a ver y vio que apuntaba a la mesa

Todo mundo comía ansioso el plato de arroz, y parecían disfrutarlo mucho, el maestro Happosai fue el primero en pedir más, ella tomo el plato y sirvió de lo mas feliz casi con lagrimas en los ojos

.- en serio les gusto

.- Akane esto esta verdaderamente delicioso –le dijo Kasumi (y si ella lo decía era como un 100 sobre 100 para Akane )- sabe exquisito que fue lo que le pusiste

.- Amor…-dijo con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Ranma que le sonreía con ternura- solo amor

Bueno era viernes y aun faltaba un ultimo día de clases, ese día seria un día largo y complicado para ambos… se sentían felices, nada podía echar a perder su felicidad… o si…caminaban tranquilamente hacia la escuela, platicando de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, la boda se llevaría a cabo ese mimo fin de semana para que pudieran aprovechar el descanso de 3 días que se haría en Furinkan por el cumpleaños del director (claro a decisión del director o0 …como yo no tengo un director así °° ), él llevaba las mochilas de albos como el día anterior, pero a medio camino un trío de chicas ya los esperaban, una con una gran espátula, otra con unos bomboris y la ultima con una cinta de gimnasia (si adivinaron Ukyo + Shampoo + la loca de Kodashi a todas sus prometidas bonitas ) paradas en medio de la calle con posición de batalla él se paro delante de Akane para protegerla y les dijo

.- ¿que es lo que quieren? Dinos que no es cierto Ranma por favor – dijo en primer lugar Shampoo – no puede ser cierto lo que nos ha dicho Nabiki Tendo Nabiki – dijeron los dos al unísono pero lo comprendieron rápido… información como esa valía bien unos 10 000 yenes

.- Es cierto que te casaras con ella - completo Ukyo

.- No permitiré que te cases con esa niña tonta tu eres solo mío Ranma jojojojojojojo – dijo al final Kodashi

.- Basta ya – dijo por fin Akane molesta saliendo de la protección de la espalda de su futuro esposo – esto se acabo, si es cierto nos casaremos y lo aremos por una razón – lo tomo del rostro y lo beso un poco violentamente delante de todas que quedaron heladas ante la escena por fin se separo de él y las encaro a todas –y esa razon es por que nos amamos, siempre nos hemos amado… **si aun quieren pelea aquí estoy y no tengo miedo pero les advierto una cosa, tendrán que matarme si quieren evitar que el sea mi esposo en los próximos dos días **

**.- **Ranma…- dijo Ukyo esperando que la desmintiera

.- Es verdad, nos casaremos – dijo recalcando bien las palabras

Un viento frió corrió a través de todas ellas… de pronto paso lo que nunca habría nadie imaginado, Akane imagino que ambas saltarían a atacarla en ese mismo momento para matarla si era necesario pero en lugar de eso bajaron la mirada y tiraron sus armas excepto Kodashi que aun seguía en shock y se voltearon a ver entre ellas

.- hagamos lo que habíamos acordado tu ganaste – inicio Ukyo ante la sorprendida cara de Akane se acerco a ella y la abrazo – siempre supimos que tu ganarías.

.- Muchas felicidades hazlo muy feliz Akane Tendo – dijo Shampoo a la que le resbalaba una lagrima por el rostro pero también se acerco y la abrazo al lado de Ukyo – tienes que hacerlo muy feliz o te las veras conmigo…

.- lo hare – dijo cuando finalmente salio de su asombro y las estrecho también, era obvio que les dolía mucho lo que hacían pero sabia que lo hacían de corazón

.- De que hablan – dijo Kodashi cuando finalmente salio del shock - Ranma mi amor diles a todas estas niñas tontas que es mentira, tu sabes que estoy preparada para cuando quieras casarte, que te pondría el mejor doyo del mundo, no necesitas casarte con esta niña tonta y fea, díselos de una ves Ranma mi amor

.- Kodashi – dijo soltando a Akane y tomando a Kodashi de una muñeca un poco violentamente – yo no te amo, nunca te he amado, no se de donde sacaste esa fantasía absurda pero olvídala, no quiero ni tu doyo, ni a ti, solo déjame en paz con al mujer que amo, y esa es ella

.- No habas en serio Ranma mi amor – dijo poniendo una cara de borrego a medio morir que creía efectiva ante su amante prometido

.- Nunca te he amado, por que siempre la he amado a ella

.- Muy bien – dijo ofendida y soltándose de su apretón – casate con esa niña ridícula y olvídate de lo nuestro …(lo nuestro o0 ) espero y seas muy infeliz – dicho esto salio corriendo en un mar de llanto dejando solos al cuarteto

.- Vamonos o llegaremos tarde – dijo Ranma reaccionando ante la hora

.- Ukyo… Shampoo – dijo Akane tomando la mano de su prometido en iniciativa para irse – muchas gracias

.- Solo hazlo feliz Akane – le dijo Ukyo – es todo lo que te pido

.- Si lo mismo digo – agrego Shampoo

.- Lo hare se los juro… adiós – y salieron corriendo de hay rumbo a Furinkan

Así los dos salieron corriendo y dejaron a las chicas solas en medio de la calle caminaron un poco y se sentaron debajo de un árbol en la primera plaza que encontraron, estaban desconectadas, Ukyo se olvido de la escuela y Shampoo de regresar el Neko Hanten pasaron si varios minutos asta que finalmente Ukyo rompió el silencio

.- la que gane la batalla en su corazón si … sabíamos que era ella solo era cuestión de tiempo

.- si, ya lo sabíamos, solo cuando la miraba sabíamos que era ella

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK --------------------------------

.- muy bien todas sabemos las reglas – dijo Ukyo en una reunión extraña en el U-Chans en las que estaban todas las prometidas de Ranma menos Akane

.- si, todo claro, seguiremos pelando hasta que el decida quien es la ganadora, todo esta en su decisión estoy segura que yo ganare jojojojojojojo - dijo con sui risa ridícula

.- Claro que no, yo ganare gimnasta ridícula le respondió shampoo muy molesta tranquila Shampoo.

.- quien él elija como la dueña de su corazón será el punto mas importante, deberemos respetar esta regla que es la mayor .

.- alguien debería decírselo a Akane – agrego Shampoo

.- no me preocuparía por ella, si ella tarde o temprano conoce estas reglas es lo mas seguro que las respete… aunque … ella es al que mas posibilidades tiene - finalizo Ukyo

------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------------------

.- solo era cuestión de tiempo no crees – dijo serenamente

.- si… yo me di cuenta desde lo de la bandita

.- lo se ... yo también, solo que imagine que tomaría mas tiempo lo se,

.- en fin la batalla se termino me pregunto como irán a tomarlo los muchachos no lo se

así se quedaron un rato mas hay en silencio…

Mientras en Furinkan la mañana paso rápido, discretamente Ranma y Akane invitaron a sus amigos a la ceremonia que seria en el doyo, pero no pudieron evitar la algarabía que ya desde un principio esperaban… la mañana paso rápido y llego la hora de salida, ellos iban de lo mas contentos rodeados de amigos que le preguntaba a Akane si deseaba un regalo en especial (un baby –Doll o algo por el estilo ) mientras los amigos de él le medio gruñían por casarse con la afrodita de la escuela… en eso estaban cuando una figura apareció frente a ello mientras el cielo se nublaba y caían rayos… si rayos azules del cielo y el chico se paraba con una katana delante de ellos (si quien mas si no el condiscípulo superior, el mejor en kendo de todo Furinkan, el rayo azul del colegio.. es decir Kuno Tatewaki… naaaa el loco de Kuno )

.- Ranma Saotome – le grito Kuno a Ranma quien ya lo miraba con reto – tu no estas a al altura de la bella Akane Tendo, solo yo, el condiscípulo superior, el maestro de kendo de todo el Japón, el rayo azul del colegio Furinkan, Kuno Tatewaki puede ser el esposo de Akane Tendo (se que es un choro enorme pero se me hace de lo mas cómico ), nunca lo permitiré él es solo mía- Kuno corrió para atacarlo pero de improviso Akane se atravesó delante de él

.- Akane no – dijo él alarmado

.- Espera por favor .- dijo ella seriamente – yo arreglare esto

.- Akane mi amor – se detuvo Kuno al verla – Akane mi linda niña es mentira verdad, es solo una infamia. tu eres solo mía

.- Kuno recuerdas la regla – dijo seriamente – solo aquel guerrero que pudiera vencerme en combate seria merecedor de mi amor… lo recuerdas

.- Si pero…

.- Pero nada, Ranma Saotome, mi prometido, mi futuro esposo es el único que ha logrado vencerme en combate sin mencionar que a ti también, si eres un guerrero de honor me dejaras en paz, nos dejaras en paz desde este momento

.- Akane, mi linda Akane – que hacer se había metido con su honor y el si que era un hombre de honor (sin cometarios o0 )- esta bien – tiro su espada – como un hombre de honor te dejare para Saotome, pero si algún día te das cuenta de que yo soy el hombre de tus sueños, tu único y verdadero amor no dudes en volver a mi, te estaré esperando con lo brazos abiertos mi hermosa Akane – dicho esto se fue con toda su postura erguida como el mas valeroso guerrero mientras todos lo miraban tratando aguantar la risa (me pasa lo mismo )

Si salieron de eso y llegaron a casa, todo ese día se dedico a arreglar el doyo pues al día siguiente seria la ceremonia y todo debía estar perfecto, habían llegado muchos invitados (ya saben como son sus papas a por verlos casarse eran capaces de ir a la luna y regresar a la velocidad de la luz) habían llegado ya la mayor parte de sus amigos mas íntimos entre los que podemos contar solo al doctor Tofú y su mamá con todo y altar, a Shampoo, Moose y la abuela aunque sabían que quizás no asistieran, a Rin rin y Ran ran, a Ukyo, a Nodoka que estaba esperando el día desde hace mucho, Mikado y Azuza, tsubasa Beni, al tablero que los reto una vez, los guerreros de Jusenkyo que habían intentado corregir el problema de Ranma y sus amigos, al brujo que había vendido las cerezas a Akane para hacerla mas fuere, a los organizadores del maratón para ir aun manantial que habían ganado Ukyo y Ryoga, a la bruja de la ropa intima "o0", al anciano que había puesto el dibujo mágico a Ryoga, al maestro de deportes que llego gritando "solo se es joven una vez"a las amigas de Akane entre ellas la adivina que le había salvado la vida a Happosai , A los amigos de Ranma que no estaban enamorados de Akane… o al menos no tanto, al hombre del combate Shogi humano y su esposa, "con todas las piezas de Shogi claro", a los amigos que había conocido Ryoga en el oeste que llegaron preguntando por Joey el camaleón, el director de la escuela "el actual y el antiguo", la señora Sakura del el circo, al gato gigante para gran pesar de Ranma al chico de la playa con su mamá, a la chica amiga de Happosai que también vivía en la playa, a los panes de sal o lo que fueran que buscaban los bigotes del dragón, a Centaro, su abuela su prometida y los 3 ancianas de la dinastía legendaria de el ataque daimongi, a la niña que atacaba con juguetes, al mago rana, a sasuke aunque sabían que nadie mas de la familia Tatewaki asistiría, a Picolle y su institutriz, a Beto fetiches, al maestro en ortografía japonesa, ya saben el que dejo a Ranma estampado en una pared por su mala caligrafía, a pantimedias… o no a medias taro, a la mujer de las nieves, al dueño de las pinturas malditas y por consiguiente al panda del papiro que se había vuelto a escapar, a Satori que ya venia con una linda niña ya un poco mas crecidito, al guía de Jusenkyo, al hombre que había enseñado a Ryoga el rugido del león aunque habían hecho un esfuerzo inhumano para encontrar a Ryoga no pudieron, al hombre que había pedido una cita a Ranma como espíritu a si nieto y esposa, al sensei del templo de los hongos y al catador pero con la condición de cero hongos, ala princesa ORI y su prometido, al vendedor de las tartas de cerezo mágicas, a las animadoras con la que batallaron hace no mucho… y esperaban no haber olvidado a nadie (y se supone que solo eran los mas íntimos… bueno no todos amigos pero pensaron que seria de mala educación no invitarlos o0) así que todos lo hoteles de Nerima estaban a abarrotar el día había sido terrible, preparar la comida para tantos invitados era todo un reto, y hacer el suficiente lugar en el doyo igual, los trajes ya habían llegado era una ceremonia oriental así que no fue mucho esfuerzo confeccionarlos, y controlar los nervios de su papas que corrían de un lado a otro aterrados, era lo mas complicado, así paso todo ese día la ceremonia seria al día siguiente casi al anochecer y aun faltaba mucho por hacer pero estaban todo el mundo agotado, así que a las 2 de la madrugada se fueron a dormir… esa noche llegaría el único invitado que no habían podido encontrar… Ryoga Hibiki… esa noche Akane y Ranma habían subido a dormir juntos de nuevo y un rato después se soltó una terrible tormenta, dispuesta a limpiar las calles de Nerima para que se vieran perfectas al día siguiente (no conocían a los hombres X si no habría sido cortesía de Storm… que digo ya hablo de la tierra a al luna como iban a conocerse… aunque no me sonaría tan extraño o0) esa noche en la ventana de Akane sonó un leve golpeteo Akane despertó contenta al saber quien a descalificación de Ranma golpeaba su ventana cuando quería entrar P – Chan, se levanto dejando a Ranma dormido en su cama y lo recibió con un tierno abrazo al desorientado y mojado cerdito

.- P – Chan que alegría que estés aquí, te habría extrañado mucho para el día de mañana – dijo cariñosa, empezó a secarlo con una toalla y entonces algo se movió en la cama de su ama y él se puso en alerta al notarlo ella le dijo- no te preocupes es solo Ranma … sabes mañana me caso con él – en ese momento los ojos de P – Chan se llenaron de lagrimas y hecho a correr saltando de los brazos de su ama – P - Chan– grito ella y despertó a Ranma

.- ¿Que pasa Akane? – dijo él medio adormilado .- Es P – Chan acaba de llegar y cuando le dije lo de mañana salto y escapo

.- Espera aquí yo iré por él – se levanto y salio de la habitación directo al baño donde en la bañera estaba Ryoga- Ryoga – dijo en voz baja – yo…

.- Es cierto – dijo tristemente, Ranma asintió con la cabeza – ya lo esperaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo – salio de la bañera y cogio la regadera de agua fría – no creo que Ryoga deba estar aquí hoy – abrió la llave y se mojo quedando como había llegado, con la cabeza baja regreso a la habitación de Akane, tras él Ranma también cabizbajo P-Chan – lo recibió contenta Akane – que te pasa Debemos dormir

.- Akane mañana será un largo día

.- Si – dijo dejando a P – Chan en un cojin en el piso y entro a la cama – bien entrada la madrugada solo se vio una pequeña figura saliendo de la habitación con lagrimas en su tiernos ojos (odio ver sufrir tanto a Ryoga es el personaje mas lindo de toda la serie vv ) …

Al día siguiente Ryoga despertó a Ranma tocándolo de un hombro sin despertar a Akane y salieron los dos por la ventana, el pasto estaba mojado y todo olía a hierba fresca, pero ambos estaban demasiado serios para notarlo

.- Me voy – dijo con mucha tristeza- creo que ya no volveré

.- Te extrañaremos Toma – le extendió el puño con una cajita negra – no creo que tengas uno y te hará falta – tomo la caja y vio dos argollas de matrimonio dentro – yo los conseguí con la esperanza de que un día… tu sabes

.- ¿A donde iras?

.- No lo se… a donde me lleven mis pasos como siempre… despídeme de Akane dile que le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

.- Lo hare Saotome...

.- Si, hazla muy feliz ella se lo merece… sino volveré te lo juro y no la dejare a tu lado

.- No hara falta

.- Ahaaa si puedes conseguir un cerdo negro para él seria muy bueno así no extrañara tanto a P –Chan y podrá bañarlo con agua caliente cuando quiera – así hecho a andar con pasos lentos.

Ranma sabia que esta vez si seria la ultima vez que viera a Ryoga Hibiki a no ser que sus pasos lo traicionaran y lo llevaran de nuevo a Nerima pero él por muy desorientado que fuera lo evitaría a toda costa eso lo sabia….

Paso todo ese día y finalmente el ocaso llego, todos los invitados estaban hay incluso Shampoo la abuela, Moose, sus hermanas menores y Ukyo aunque esta ultima tenia lo ojos muy hinchados y se veía desolada (odio ver sufrir a Ukyo es el personaje femenino que mas me gusta…vv )… y era hora de empezar la ceremonia…

**_Nota: no tengo idea de cómo es una boda en el otro lado del mundo pero no creí apropiada una como aquí así que aquí esta mi versión de boda estilo Mimi - Chan_**

Los últimos rayos de sol alumbraban el doyo Tendo ambos frente a frente mirándose a los ojos, ansiosos de que sus vidas estuvieran unidas para siempre…ella ataviada con ese traje níveo como la estatua de una bella virgen (el traje es como el que le pusieron a Ranma cuando lo querían casarlo con Centaro)… el ataviado con un traje negro con bies blancas gallardo como el mayor caballero… El Ministro del Señor frente a ellos… su familia Shoun, Genma, Nodoka, Kasumi, Nabiki y el maestro Happosai a sus lados … las palabras del clérigo flotando en el aire…las lagrimas de algunos presentes, algunas de felicidad otras de dolor…y el momento de los votos…

.- prometo- dijo Akane dulcemente mientras sentía la mirada profunda y tranquila de su casi esposo – estar contigo, toda mi vida , cuidar de ti y amarte por sobre todas las cosas, ser tu compañera ideal, ser un complemento de tu vida, serte fiel siempre, como esposa, como amiga, como compañera eterna, estar a tu lado por siempre – le entrego un pañuelo banco dándole un beso en ambas mejillas

.- prometo – dijo ahora el mientras sentía la preciosa mirada de los ojos castaños de Akane… su casi esposa mirar en su ojos – amarte y cuidarte toda mi vida, por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar cual sea el peligro que nos aceche, ser tu compañero ideal, tu confidente, tu amigo, tu esposo y tu amante, cuidarte y amarte durante toda mi vida sin importar que, cuidar de ti, por siempre… eternamente – devolvió el pañuelo con una argolla ensartada en medio y le dio un delicado beso en la boca

Estuvieron así un par de minutos más en lo que el clérigo termino las lecturas consabidas y los declaro esposos…. Se hoyo una gran ¡hurra! de casi todos los invitados y una algarabía enorme en todo el lugar

.- estos son su votos están obligados a cumplirlos – dijo el señor Tendo tomando a los muchachos de las manos y enlazándolas – con este matrimonio Ranma es el nuevo heredero del arte de ataque categoría estilo libre y esta obligado a cultivarlo y preservarlo hasta el día de su muerte

.- lo hare lo juro – dijo él

Así la levanto con él y la beso de nuevo mientras todos aplaudían alegres… con ese beso se sellaba el pacto finalmente eterno de amor de Akane y Ranma

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

**

_nota de autora: God bueno aqui dejo mi primer fic, el primero, creo que hice el borrador mucho antes de empezar a hacer los fics de St Tail dado que a Ranma lo conoci primero, se daran cuenta, o eso espero si no habre avanzado muy poco que el estilo es diferente al que tengo hoy dia, por favor no sean muy rudos, fue mi primer fic entre todos y le tengo un especial cariño, si ven demaciadas guarradas en ortografia y cosas asi, es eso, no tenia mucha practica en mi maquina y se me iban muchas cosas y si lo reconosco, mi ortografioa de por si ya es pesima._

_**Quedence en mis recuerdos y dejenme un review vale, para poder ver si les gusto mi primer trabajo.**_

_**shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


End file.
